


I can't sleep without you.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, ian cant sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request* Ian decides to stay at the Gallagher house for the night instead of with Mickey, but he can't sleep. While he's downstairs he hears a knock and it’s Mickey.





	I can't sleep without you.

Ian and Mickey had grown inseparable since the summer started and they had been spending every day and night together. Ian decided to let Mickey miss him; and play hard to get. So he stayed home for the night. Unfortunately his plan backfired when he was lying in his bed at three AM wide awake. 

Ian pulled his phone off the nightstand and text Mickey   
“You up? I can’t sleep without you.”  
-No response-  
“Ughhhh” Ian groaned as he got out of bed and went downstairs.  
“Might as well watch a movie” Ian thought to himself as he slowly made his way to the living room couch.   
Ian flashed the light on his phone again and still no reply from Mickey, “he’s sleeping just fine without me” Ian thought as he sat on the couch and pouted before unlocking his phone again. 

“Seems like you don’t miss me one bit” Ian texted out of loneliness. 

Ian was about fifteen minutes into some random movie that was already in the DVD player when he heard a knock on the door.  
“What the fuck” Ian mumbled as he got up from the couch and looked out the window.   
He spotted Mickeys hair right away and in a flash he opened the door.

Ian was shocked to see Mickey standing there “Mick, what’re you doing here?”  
“Got your texts” Mickey grinned as he pushed through Ian and walked into the Gallagher household.  
Mickey had a plastic bag in his hand that caught Ians eye “what’s in the bag?”  
“Someone asks a lot of fucking questions in the morning” Mickey laughed as he handed Ian a can of pringles.   
“Ahh breakfast” Ian laughed as he sat on the couch with Mickey. 

“I couldn’t sleep either” Mickey shrugged as he inched closer to Ian.   
Ian smiled knowing not to point it out but before he could say anything Mickey playfully punched him “don’t ever accuse me of not missing you again Gallagher.”  
“Is that what made you come?”  
“A lot of things you do make me cum” Mickey smirked.   
Ian just smiled as the two sat there on the couch cuddling and watching a random movie, knowing they both would fall asleep there and would have a lot of explaining to do in the morning, but neither one cared.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tumblr Request*   
> Justmikhailothings.tumblr.com


End file.
